


Of Coffee and Kisses

by keepitdreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Punk Bucky Barnes, Sam/Bucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Bucky Week 2015: Day 4. AU</p><p>Sam and Bucky seem to spend a lot of time in coffee shops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a drawing for Sam/Bucky Week, and I had so many ideas about this universe it turned into a fic.

It was an ordinary Thursday. Sam rolled out of bed around 9:30, shut off his annoying alarm (he really regretted having Riley set the tones before he shipped out because now he didn't know how to change them), hopped in the shower, dressed, checked his messages (there was one from Steve regarding Tony's birthday party and what the hell does someone get for a guy who literally has everything, and another from a classmate explaining she couldn't be in class today due to a family emergency and could he please send her the notes afterwords) and was out the door by 10. He tried, and failed, to hail a cab outside his building (at this point it was really just routine to even try; there was just something about Thursdays that made Sam invisible to cab drivers), then readjusted his bag and started walking.

He might complain (and he does, loudly and frequently) about having to walk to class on Thursdays, but really he doesn't mind. He enjoys the exercise and the route is pleasant, but most of all, Thursday is the only day he has the time to get coffee at his favorite shop before his class.

He inhaled deeply as he entered, taking in the comforting scent of coffee and pastries. It was an ordinary Thursday but the shop felt… different. Sam looked around and noticed Natasha leaning against the counter talking animatedly in (Sam guessed) Russian to some guy he was sure he'd never seen before. The guy looked like he should be slouching against an alley wall somewhere, smoking and being disillusioned with life… but he wasn't. His eyes were bright. Smile full of life. Laugh, loud and happy. Speech excited. Hands moving energetically.

Natasha spotted him in the doorway and waved him up to the counter. “Sam! Come on up. The usual?” Sam approached the counter, smiling politely at the other man who returned it with a wide grin and, Sam was _sure_ he didn't know him but he looked vaguely familiar… “Coming right up.” Natasha smiled then gestured between them, “Oh, Bucky, this is Sam. Sam, Bucky.” She smiled again and turned to prepare the drink.

Sam nodded at… Bucky. He blinked. “Wait, Bucky… as in _Steve's_ Bucky?”

Bucky's lips quirked into a smile, “The one and only.”

-

Sam and Steve met in an art class during their first year of college. Sam thought Steve's intense concentration on his work and the way he always ended up with whatever medium they were working with smudged on his face adorable; and Steve thought Sam's attempts at art (even Sam could admit that they _were_ kind of horrible) hilarious and offered to help him learn and practice. The first private lesson ended with them making out on Steve's couch, and Sam never did get any better at the visual arts, though he did manage to pass the class with a B (it would've been a C but it turned out that he was a natural at photography and that project bumped him up).

They mutually parted when school started becoming more serious for Sam (he'd decided to major in Psychology which meant a lot more studying and work) and their schedules and lives just got too contradictory and complex to try to match. There were too many days when they saw each other briefly or not at all. Though they still liked each other as people and enjoyed hanging out, they just didn't have the time, energy, or inclination to commit to the relationship and decided it would be easier for everyone involved if they just split up then and remained friends (as opposed to stubbornly sticking together, start hating and resenting each other and the relationship, and eventually implode).

So of course being friends with Steve meant Sam had heard (at least part of) the story about Bucky. James 'Bucky' Barnes and Steve had been best friends since they were kids, and they ended up getting together during high school. They broke up when Bucky moved because long distance relationships (especially when that young) are difficult and really not for everybody. They remained friends though through letters (which Steve liked and Bucky didn't) and phone calls and the internet.

Sam knew he'd moved back to NYC (last year maybe?) but they still hadn't met (again scheduling conflicts made it difficult for Sam to attend a lot of social events), and the pictures he'd seen were all of a guy with much shorter hair and not so… punk. Though that _would_ explain why he'd seemed so familiar.

-

Sam took another look at Bucky, leaning against the counter in casual elegance that didn't fit with either his style or personality and found it absolutely ridiculous that Steve wasn't hitting that. Before Bucky had moved but it _was_ a definite thing that was happening, Sam had asked the usual, “So are you guys going to try a relationship again?” (he might have actually said something a lot cruder but the basic meaning was the same) over Chinese take-out. Steve had considered the question as he chewed, but shook his head after he'd swallowed. “No. We're still very close friends, but any romantic interest dissolved back in high school.” and that had been that.

Sam shook his head, suddenly remembering his manners and held out a hand, “It's nice to finally meet you.”

Smiling, Bucky shook Sam's hand. “You too. I've been here for nearly a year, and I can't believe I still haven't met all of Steve's friends yet. Sometimes I think he's friends with half of New York.”

Sam chuckled, “Knowing him, that's a distinct possibility.”

Natasha reappeared at the counter and passed Sam his cup and a muffin. “Here you are. The muffin is on the house. It's cranberry cheesecake and Clint's trying to decide whether or not to add them to the menu, so let me know what you think, yeah?”

Sam nodded, “Okay. Thanks.” He turned to pick a seat, then looked back at Bucky, “Do you have somewhere to be or do you want to sit with me?”

Bucky shrugged, “Nope, today's my day off.” He laughed seemingly at nothing and Sam tilted his head.. When he noticed Sam's confusion, Bucky clarified, “My boss fires me every third Thursday and rehires me the next day when he realizes they can't get shit done without me.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, “Well that's not conceited _at all_.”

Bucky shrugged again and flashed a wide grin, “It's not conceit if it's true.”

Sam rolled his eyes then made his way to 'his' chair (a boxy thing which he'd thought was stupid at first but turned out to be really comfortable), and gestured at some of the empty chairs around the room, “Pull up a chair.”

Bucky eyed the available chairs for a moment then sat on the coffee table. When Sam raised his brows at that, Bucky just smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

Later, when both their cups were empty, the muffin was nothing but crumbs, and Sam _really_ had to leave now if he wanted to make it to class in time, they exchanged numbers and promises of getting together sometime.

* * *

 

_A Week Later_

Sam hadn't expected his Friday to turn out like this but he wasn't really surprised. He'd been up for about 36 hours what with work then cramming for a test then actually taking the test, and he was honestly about to pass out. That's why he'd stopped at Starbucks (he only got Starbucks when in desperate need of caffeine, otherwise preferring to go the few extra blocks to a diner or cafe) and used his last couple of dollars on a coffee because he still needed to get home and passing out on the subway… not a good idea. And really it had been just his luck to step out of the store, take a deep inhale of coffee… then be nearly knocked over by a passing skateboarder and drop the cup. That's when the stress that'd been building up for the past few days just came crashing down around him and here he was, crying over spilled coffee, which he _knew_ was a ridiculous thing to cry over but at this point he simply didn't care.

Then there was a soft chuckle and a hand on his shoulder, “Tough break.” Sam looked up and saw Bucky, who, he could tell, was really trying his hardest to reign in an amused smile but failing rather spectacularly. Sam would be offended but he knew he must be quite a sight, a grown ass man crying dejectedly over a dropped cup of coffee, so he couldn't really blame him for laughing. Bucky's eyes flickered over Sam's face carefully then he wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and jostled him goodnaturedly. “Come on, Maria's is right around the corner, let me get you a _real_ coffee.” Sam could only nod, not really trusting his voice at the moment.

A minute later, he was wiping at his eyes, now a little bit ashamed to have been crying over coffee, but Bucky thankfully didn't mention it as he led Sam down the street, chattering about a vintage motorcycle he'd been working on at the garage and how the owner was a world class douche canoe who didn't _deserve_ such an awesome machine. By the time they entered Maria's (a charming little cafe with beautifully painted sunflowers on the storefront), Sam was laughing along.

It wasn't until they were in line and considering the chalkboard menu that Sam remembered he didn't have any money. He turned to Bucky, embarrassed. “Look, I can pay you back later...”

Bucky just waved his hand dismissively, “Don't worry about it, this is my treat. You look like you really need it. How long have you been up?”

“36-” Sam glanced at his watch, “37 hours.”

Bucky whistled, “Wow. When'd you eat last?”

Sam blinked and thought back, “Oh I uh... I don't remember...” then hastily, “But you're already getting me coffee you don't have to get me anything else.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Nonsense. If you can't remember when you last ate, it means you should eat again. Besides coffee isn't good for an empty stomach, and Maria makes the absolute _best_ blueberry muffins in the city. I insist.”

Realizing Bucky was not going to be dissuaded, Sam nodded grudgingly, “Fine, but next time I'm paying.” Bucky smiled at him. It's so big and bright that Sam can't help but return it, and he feels a little bit better as they order.

They stayed in the cafe to drink their coffee and eat. Sam choose a table near the window with nice chairs. Bucky, of course, ignored those and sat on the windowsill. When Sam sent a pointed glance at the chair across from him, Bucky just grinned and propped his feet on it.

They talked, and Sam noticed Bucky purposefully avoiding the 'stressful' topics (work, school etc) and focusing more on music, tv, and movies. He actually does appreciate it,

“You know,” Sam said as he chewed and holy fuck, this muffin might in fact be the very best thing he's ever eaten and he's suddenly very glad he let Bucky get it for him, “I've never seen Game of Thrones.”

The look on Bucky's face was priceless. It was part shock, part horror, and part 'oh my god, how can I be friends with you??'.

It takes him almost a full minute before he's able to overcome the initial shock and be able to speak again, “I don't even- I can't- Oh my god, you _have_ to watch it. We need to set aside a weekend or something and just sit down and marathon the whole series. That is the only possible way to right this terrible injustice.” Sam laughed and agreed to set aside a few days soon.

When they finished, they headed out to the subway still talking, and it's not until they're on the train that Sam realizes Bucky is still with him when he probably has better things to do.

“Hey, you know you didn't have to escort me to the subway, I'm not a kid.”

Buck gave what Sam was beginning to call his 'shut up and accept me being nice to you' eye roll and said, “It's always better to have someone with you on the subway, and that goes double if you've been up for almost 40 hours.”

Sam tried to protest, about not wanting Bucky going out of his way for him, Bucky just rolled his eyes again. “A. I actually live just a couple blocks from you, so this isn't out of my way at all and B. Even if I did live all the way across town, I'd still come with you just to be sure you made it home alright, so stop with the feeling guilty and just accept my company for the ride.” He nudged Sam's arm with his own and smiled, and Sam blushed lightly and looked down at his hands where they clutched his bag strap.

“Yeah okay. Thanks.”

They got off the subway, and Bucky was still walking with Sam when they reach his building. When Bucky started following him into the building, Sam gave him a _look_ and Bucky just smiles, “Don't want you falling asleep in any elevators do we?” Sam rolled his eyes but didn't complain or protest as they made their way up to Sam's apartment.

As Sam unlocked the door he glanced back at Bucky and snarked, “Are you going to follow me in and tuck me in too?”

Bucky laughed and rocked back on his heels, “Nah, I think you can take it from here.”

Sam opened the door and turns to stand in the doorway, leaning on the door and he would feel awkward if he wasn't so tired. “Uh, thanks for everything today. I really appreciate it.”

Bucky grinned, “You're welcome.”

Sam fiddled with his bag strap, “So I guess I'll see you later?”

Bucky half shrugged with a grin, “Yeah, see ya.”

There was a pause where Bucky watched him, eyes bright and lips quirking up at the corners. Bucky leaned in and casually pressed a chaste kiss to Sam's mouth. Then he took a few steps back and waved goodbye before turning and walking down the hall. Sam watched him go for a second before dazedly closing the door.

Sam leaned against his door, thoughts buzzing and lips tingling. Did Bucky really just kiss him or was he so sleep deprived he was hallucinating? Had he been on a date and not even realized it? And how did he even feel about the kiss? It was very pleasant and if he hadn't been so surprised and tired he probably would've kissed back, but was he really in a place to start a new relationship? Did Bucky even _want_ a relationship? Maybe that was supposed to be platonic, maybe he kissed all his friends goodbye like that. Maybehe really had been hallucinating. Maybe-

Sam yawned, jaw cracking loudly in the silence of the apartment, and he remembered how exhausted he was. All this thinking could wait till tomorrow once he was rested and his mind better able to actually comprehend things. He fell asleep easily and dreamt of bright blue eyes and soft lips that tasted like blueberries.

* * *

_A few months later_

Sam collapsed in his usual chair with a groan that was probably too loud but he didn't give a fuck anymore.

“How was the final?” Sam looked to the table next to him at Steve who was giving him a sympathetic smile and groaned again.

Peggy, who was sitting next to Steve and stirring sugar into her tea, laughed, “Sorry, but at least that was the last one. Now you can take some time and relax.”

Sam didn't have time to respond because suddenly someone was handing him a mug of steaming coffee and they must be an angel because this was simply heavenly. He must have said something along those lines out loud because Clint was laughing and patting his head, “I'm not an angel, but I can totally understand the mistake. The coffee _is_ on the house.” He leaned forward conspiratorially and stage whispered, “Don't tell Nat.”

Sam mumbled a thanks as he inhaled the delicious coffee scent, and was about to take a sip when…“I heard that.” Natasha appeared, rolling her eyes. “Come on Barton, you can't keep sneaking off, this paperwork need to get done.” Clint groaned dramatically, and Nat pinched his ear, “Let's go.” Clint grimaced and whined as he was dragged away, and Natasha shot Sam a smile, “Good job, милая. Now relax.”

Sam moaned as he finally sipped at the coffee and practically melted into his chair.

“I think I'm insulted that coffee merited that sound. I thought I was special.”

Sam blinked up at Bucky and shrugged, “It's _really good_ coffee.”

Bucky's pout broke into a grin, and he leaned forward, catching Sam's lips with his own. “Mmm, it _is_ good,” Bucky agreed as he pulled away and settled on the ground against Sam's legs. Sam set his coffee gently on the arm of the chair and reached forward to comb his fingers through Bucky's hair. Bucky sighed at the contact and relaxed further, letting his head drop on Sam's leg. “How'd it go?”

Sam sighed, “I think I just want to sleep for 14 hours straight.” Bucky murmured in agreement and nuzzled against Sam's leg. Sam continued threading his fingers through Bucky's hair as he sipped his coffee. He was warm and comfortable and surrounded by friend: he could hear Nat and Clint bickering in the back, and Bruce, Helen and Jane had just arrived and were heading over to sit with Steve and Peggy, and Sam grinned happily. Sleep could wait for a little bit longer. 

* * *

* * *

(the picture can be found  **[here](http://keepitdreamin.tumblr.com/post/125171324617/sambucky-week-day-4-au-punkbucky-and-sam-share)** and additional notes on this au can be found **[here](http://keepitdreamin.tumblr.com/post/125171466682/okay-so-i-drew-a-picture-here-and-wrote-a-story)** )

 

 


End file.
